


Late Nights

by itachiscatears



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Themes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiscatears/pseuds/itachiscatears
Summary: Sasuke spends as little time in the village as he can, but there are times when he feels a particular type of homesickness. Climbing through Naruto's window at 3am is almost a normal occurrence – but the sight that greets him this time certainly isnot.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Late Nights

The night guards hardly stop to check his Hokage pass anymore: a foolish choice, in Sasuke’s opinion, however much it benefits him.

The village is sleeping. Two ANBU trail him from the gate to Naruto's apartment building a few streets off the Hokage Tower. He scales the decorative fence and climbs through the seventh-floor window. Open, as usual, rain or snow. Naruto too is foolish. 

The apartment is dark; he can hear Naruto’s thunderous snores from the corner of the room. He uses his Sharingan to guide himself, dodging scattered scrolls and over-grown houseplants. He stuffs his travel pack into the closet and glances at the bed as Naruto’s snores stutter.

The blankets are overly rumpled, he notices for the first time, though it is still early spring and there is a harsh chill in the air. He drifts closer and nearly trips over his own feet when he realises that Naruto is naked from the waist down, boxers tangled around one ankle.

 _"You—idiot!"_ Sasuke grits out, kicking the mattress.

Naruto wakes with a yelp and dives for a weapon.

"Your window is wide open and you fell asleep _naked?"_

Naruto stares at him uncomprehendingly, kunai sagging in his hand. "Oh, Sasuke,” he says blankly.

"Put some clothes on, idiot!"

That knocks some sense into him. He nearly tumbles off the bed trying to yank his boxers up, fumbling with the blankets.

" _Sasukkkeeee_ , why did you have to come tonight?" Naruto wails.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," he says darkly, stalking to the bathroom to change. 

He needs to shower, but that is a task for tomorrow. He changes into loose pants, leaving his dirty clothes on the teetering pile next to the bathtub, and scrubs his top half in the sink. There is a second toothbrush in the cabinet when he checks. Blue. 

Naruto has clearly been panicking in his absence. "It wasn't what it looked like!" he insists when Sasuke returns.

"I don't know what other spin you can put on me finding you with your dick in your hand, but go ahead, I'm all ears."

Naruto groans in mortification and yanks the blanket over his head. “I fell asleep before I could finish!” 

_"Ugh."_

He bolts upright and stabs an accusing finger at him. "You're the pervert for coming into my house unannounced and watching me!"

"I'm not the pervert who leaves his window open for all sorts to climb through. You’re a _target_ , Naruto.”

He fixes the sheets on his side of the bed and gets in. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-in-training, killed with his dick out,” he says under his breath. 

Naruto whines about how _that's not funny, you're a pervert, when did you start making sex jokes_ even as he tries very obviously not to laugh. He flops back on the bed with a long-suffering sigh.

“Shut the window, idiot,” Sasuke mutters into his pillow. It smells like Naruto and like it needs to be washed, but it is... not disgusting. 

Naruto sighs louder and grumbles about how a flimsy lock is not going to stop an assassin, but slouches over to the window and latches it shut. He looks out for a moment, sleepily scanning the dark street, before slapping his hand over a massive yawn and stumbling blindly back to bed. He drops onto the mattress, belly-down, and uses his foot to throw the duvet over himself. Sasuke fixes it over his back so he will stop _wiggling_.

Minutes pass. They are both exhausted, but sleep is slow to come. Naruto kicks a foot out from under the blankets. Scratches his nose. Rocks in place.

Sasuke might have snapped at him to keep still if he did not know it was impossible. Ever since they were genins sharing a tent or inn room, Naruto had fallen asleep in the most annoying ways: rocking, fidgeting, kicking his feet, sometimes even muttering to himself. It has not eased with age, but Sasuke is used to it now.

"You're right-handed,” he says drowsily.

“What? Oh.” Naruto’s nervous laugh is muffled by the mattress. “The prosthetic feels weird. The skin is a different texture. Although, sometimes it works out because it feels like someone else is—OW!”

_"Go to sleep!"_


End file.
